Curious Little Human
by TheWeepingTurtle
Summary: For all the short years Ronald Knox has been a shinigami, he has never seen someone quite like you. Yes, it is true that he has flirted with many women, and still does, but perhaps it was the way you had responded to his advances. You're a curious little human, and he can't help but be confused by you.


**(y/h) - Your height  
(h/c) - Hair color  
(e/c) - Eye color**

 **Dedicated to a certain friend of mine~ Sorry, friend, but I'm not sure I can call this romance. xD**

 **(light female reader x Ronald Knox)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, bartender, pass me another drink, will ya?" A large, hulk-like man glanced over just in time to see a young man sitting at the far end of the bar lift his crystal glass. "You hear me? I need another one."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear," the large bartender muttered as he walked over to a wood barrel and started to fill a different crystal glass with clear, yellowish liquid. The man stomped over to the blond and placed the glass on the hard, worn wood of the table. "How're you going ta pay for all this, bud? You've drank two already."

The young man simply waved it off as he grabbed the cold glass and sipped at it. "I got it covered, Mr. Bartender." The man tsked before walking off as another costumer waved him over. The blond smirked as he watched the ice cubes settle to the bottom of the glass. A few minutes or so passed in silence, him adjusting himself in his seat every once in a while as he took a swig of his drink.

He soon found himself staring into an empty glass. Sighing, he stretched back and pouted. "Maaan... I'm out again already!" He placed a hand in his hair and scratched as he yawned. Looking around the room, his gaze landed on the two other people in the establishment, as the others had long since left.

One had dark, short brown hair while the other had long black hair, her hair rolling down her back in waves. They sat next to each other and chatted about frivolous things, the woman laughing as the man told some unheard joke.

The sound of a door chime broken the reaper out of his reverie as a (y/h) woman with (h/c) hair tied up in a ponytail (and strands falling out to tickle her ears) walked through the creaky door tiredly and sat at the other end of the bar.

Ronald (of course) perked up as he placed his empty glass on the bar and slowly lowered himself off the stool. Walking toward you, Ronald put on his best 'sexy' smile. "Hello there, dear~" he started, his glasses glinting light while his abnormal green eyes shined with amusement. "What's a beauty like yourself doin' in a sad establishment such as this?" He stopped next to you and leaned on the bar, his sideways bangs hanging slightly over his large black frames.

You looked up at him, your left (e/c) eye twitching in annoyance. "I don't have time for players," you muttered, a little more than irked that this annoying (but admittedly handsome) man had the nerve to hit on you. "Go find some other woman to hang around."

Ronald simply smirked. "Ya sure you don't want me around, cutie? I just want to have some fun with an angel." He moved a black-gloved hand to caress your cheek lightly, his lips dangerously close to your face.

Snarling, you smacked his hand away and got up from the yellow stool, anger written clearly all over your face. "Don't you dare touch me," you snarled quietly as you readjusted the dark trench coat on your shoulders.

"C'mon, hon! I just want to play!" Ronald whined, disappointment clearly shown in his tone of voice. He walked toward your retreating form and grabbed your arm in an iron-tight grip. "You don't really mean that."

Your (e/c) eyes shined dangerously as you slapped him across the face, his glasses knocked from his nose and shattering on the floor. Nothing could be heard as you yanked your arm from his grasp and stomped out the door into the cold London breeze. The reaper caught a brief glimpse of red-stained clothing under the jacket as you exited, but the thought did not make it into his brain registry.

The blond-haired reaper slowly brought a gloved hand to his stinging cheek, his vision now blurry as he tried to comprehend the situation. Why? Why had you rejected him? Women always draped themselves around him, begging for him to give them his attention as he flirted with the next. But... Why was this time different?

Bending down, Ronald groped around on the cold wood floor, his fingers eventually brushing up against the cold metal of his glasses. Picking them up, he slowly slid the spectacles up the bridge of his nose, the left side of his vision eventually coming back into focus. His right lens was shattered. Sighing, he re-situated himself on his stool and tried to grasp the glass that was now filled with melted ice. Perhaps there was something left inside. It fell over onto the table and spilled its contents all over the wood as his hand missed the mark. "Damn..."

"Ya really know how to pick 'em," the bartender commented as he dried a wine glass with a clean towel. "I could tell ya right now that she was unhappy when she stepped inside. Ya only made it worse."

"Did I...?" Ronald thought aloud as he tapped his gloved fingers on the table, a few drops of water dripping down onto his work pants. A minute passed before he dropped from the stool and dusted imaginary dirt from his pants. "Well, got to go to work. You know how that is. See ya later, Mr. Bartender," Ronald called as he walked toward door.

"Hey! Ya need ta pay before ya leave!"

Ronald cringed as he slowly turned around. "Put it on my tab?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"...and he gave me a pay cut," Ronald pouted as he grasped the glass in his hand and moved his white-clad feet to the stool bar and leaned against the bar table.

The bartender chuckled as he filled another glass for a customer sitting a few seats away from the reaper. "Yer boss sounds pretty harsh. Never known a man to give another a pay cut fer breakin' his glasses. How do ya cope?"

Ronald grinned as he took another sip from his glass. "Well, I-" He was cut off as the door swung open again, the woman from before entering silently, sporting the same trench coat as the day before. "Hey, hon!" he called, a small voice in the back of his head telling him _no_. "Back for round two?"

The bartender shook his head, but you simply turned and aimed a glare at the blond. "W-woah! Geez... I'm just trying to greet you politely..." Ronald muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and turned his attention back to his glass. He started when he saw you wince from the corner of his eye, a small bit of red peeking out from between the buttons of your brown trench coat. He got up immediately and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

"Get away from me," you whispered between clenched teeth as you brought a hand to your stomach. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right," he refused stubbornly as he moved his hands to the large buttons of your coat, his gloved fingers fumbling. You felt as if you should resist, but you simply watched as he opened up your coat and gazed at the poorly wrapped wounds decorating your front. "Man, whoever did this did a bad job at it," he commented after a second of silence. You blinked as you realized he had not reacted to the blood.

"Can I bring ya to the toilet? No-one will be able to see us. I'll try to fix this up for ya." He seemed sincere, but you still twitched your eye at the almost obvious suggestiveness to it. It seemed he even flirted when he wasn't trying to.

You stayed silent, but you slowly rose and walked toward the unoccupied door, wincing as you did so. He followed silently behind, a small smirk appearing on his face as he conversed with his inner thoughts. He followed you through the door, and stayed silent as you shut it and locked it behind you. "...Thank you."

"No problem," Ronald responded as he brushed a gloved finger on your stomach and slowly removed the bandages. "You did this yourself?"

"...Yes."

The reaper hesitated before pulling off his coat, which was then followed by his shirt, his tie staying in place. Ronald bent down as he ripped the shirt into shreds and re-wrapped the wounds. He was 'unaware' of the light brush that dusted your cheeks as his hands brushed against your skin and his chest muscles rolled out in the open without a single piece of cloth to cover them. "And... done!" he said cheerfully as he pulled on his jacket without his shirt and rose. "Now, are ya going to tell me how you got those wounds?"

You hesitated as you pulled on your coat to cover up your wounds once more. Eventually, you responded. "...Men."

Ronald's eyes narrowed as he walked closer and place a hand on your shoulder. "I'm always here, ya hear?"

For the first time since he met you, the blond reaper got to see a small smile grace your features as you looked up at him. "Thank you," you whispered.


End file.
